


Flower Crowns and Fist Fights

by Vitanitas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, I have no idea what else to tag this, Incest, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Riding, Thorki Valentine Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: While negotiating with the light elves for supplies, the elf queen demands that Thor and Loki spend the night camping in the forest. After the events of Sakaar, the destruction of Asgard, and a journey in a cramped spaceship it goes about as well as you expect.Thorki Valentine's gift for @ravenbringslight !





	Flower Crowns and Fist Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



> My pinch-hit gift for the Thorki Valintines event!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, work and school have been kicking my butt. This was really fun to write, but it's also the dirtiest thing I've ever posted so I hope I did okay haha.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Immigrating an entire people to the other side of the galaxy is a difficult task. Friends would be hard to come by the further they traveled, so they would need to stock up on supplies before saying goodbye to their home star system. The nearest, and friendliest planet was the home of the Light Elves. The Light Elves were notoriously different from their Dark Elf counterparts. They adored life, nature, and magic. Their mission in life is to spread their love of nature across the stars; which meant their technology was on par with that of Asgard. It was the perfect place to get the supplies.

Thor and Loki were chosen to go down to the planet and ask for what they needed. They were both royals and had met with the Light Elves on diplomatic missions since they were children. They would be well known by the Light Elves and more likely to win their sympathies that anyone else. Plus everyone else refused to go.Bruce had didn’t want to add another planet to his ever-expanding list of different planets he had been on. Heimdal had mumbled something about keeping watch and Valkyrie had flat out refused. 

Truth be told, Thor was happy to go. Despite how strange he found the light elves, he needed off the ship. Thor had never been subjected to long space travels, having the Bifrost had made all Aesir spoiled in that regard. As it was it felt cold on board, cramped and empty at the same time.The responsibility was beginning to weigh on him. Decisions had to be made, and the sorrowful looks on the people who lost loved ones in Hela’s take over were overwhelming. 

He found himself arguing with Loki more as well, bickering over small things that didn’t matter, never saying what was brimming right below the surface. They had to show a unified front, keep their people from seeing them lose control. It was suffocating. Thor needed a break from it all.

And so that is how Thor and Loki came to be in the Throne room of the light elf queen. Although it was less of a room and more of a large copse of trees and crystals. The floor was carpeted in a soft moss where Thor and Loki knelt, as the queen’s attendants fawned over them. The brothers, having been subjected to it as children, remained stoic as the elf attendants adorned the brothers' armor with ivy and wove flowers into their hair. 

The queen from her throne made of a large oak tree looked down at the two brother’s, her face filled with motherly concern. Thor felt a pain in his chest from the sight.

“My princes, I am truly saddened by what you have told me.“ She pauses to wipe a tear from her eye. “The fall of Asgard is a great loss for our star system.”

At hearing about Asgar’s destruction, a distraught cry erupts around the room. Servants and court members alike murmuring in concern. Thor hears faint crying from an attendant placing tiny flowers on his eyepatch.

”All those pretty forests and flowers…” She sniffles.

Thor clears his throat, trying to lighten the mood.”Yes, your highness, it is a disheartening loss. But we Aesir believe Asgard is more than a place. It is a people, we will survive.”

The room falls into silence. The queen and everyone else in the room look at him blankly. Even the flora and fauna around him seem to have lost some of their colors. Thor feels himself begin to sweat. 

“Like a seed drifting in the wind,” Loki cuts in, his voice smooth and elegant as only he can sound, “We will find fresh soil to once more plant our roots. Although the journey may be difficult, with the proper care and preparations will be able to flourish and flower once again.” Loki bows his head in deference, and Thor is quick to follow his lead. 

The room brightens once again, voices around them murmuring about needing more room to grow and seedlings being nourished by the ashes of a forest fire. The attendant who was placing flowers on Thor has moved over to Loki, weaving small flowers into his raven-colored hair. Her eyes are brimmed with tears, but she smiles and Thor hears her murmur something about dandelions.

The Queen smiles, her eyes filled with warmth again. “And we shall aid you in whatever way we can.”

“Thank you, your majesty. We are in need of fuel and food-”

“Yes, and you will have it.” She interrupts, “But first we must ease the burden weighing down the branches of your souls.” 

“...Excuse me?”

“My princes, my precious seedlings. You have been through much. The loss of your parents, your home, your forests. If you are to lead your people, to cultivate them and protect them through this journey, you must first take care of yourselves. Clear your hearts of thorns and allow love and patience to grow.” She wipes a tear from her eye. “You must allow your love to bloom.” 

“....What?” Even Loki is confused.

“The depths of space are lacking in the beauties of nature, and you will need to prepare yourselves for it.” The queen claps her hands and more servants arrive holding various blankets and bags. “You will spend the night walking the woods, bathing yourselves in the moonlight and cleansing your souls.”

Thor tries to stop this before it goes further. “Your Highness, I don’t think we can-”

“I will NOT take no for an answer.” The room again becomes deathly still, the color having been sucked away. The Queen’s eyes pure ice. “Do you wish to insult me?”

Loki is quick on his feet. “No my Queen.It is just we have no way to repay you for this kindness.”

 

The Queen’s face and the room returns to its bright cheerfulness. “Worry not. Merely having a fertility god and a god of magic bless our forest will suffice as payment.” As she speaks the attendants finish their final preparations and place crowns made of woven flowers on their heads. “Now prepare for your journey.”

 

Their journey through the woods would have been pleasant. The weather is mild, and the forests similar enough to those in Asgard that Thor could almost pretend he was home, out on a hunting trip with his brother. But the dirty looks and unbroken silence between the two of them broke that illusion within the first hour.

Now the forest had fallen into twilight. The unfamiliar star that served as this planets sun had begun to set hours ago, the last of its light shining purple through the trees and foliage. They had decided on a small clearing by a stream to stay for the night and put down the few blankets and such that their hosts had given them for the night. The sound of the stream rang softly through the forest as the sounds of songbirds and other forest creatures quitted for the night.

They prepared a small campfire but did not light it yet. The queen had forbade them from taking anything that was not already dead, and thus they didn’t want to waste any of the wood. The air in the woods was warm still, like the early summer nights in Asgard’s forests, Thor thought wistfully. Not bad for camping.

Loki produced a small green flame in his hands anyway, perhaps out of boredom or restlessness. They sat in silence for a few minutes, having already eaten their rations and done all the other preparations for the night. Eventually Loki speaks up.

“...If I had come alone, we would be on our way by now. With all the supplies promised to us and then some.”

Thor felt himself bristle. “Is that so, brother?”

Loki looks at him askance. “Yes. I’ve always had better dealings with the light elves than you, and you know it.”

“I am king,” Thor growls. “I have to take part in diplomatic affairs.”

“Yes, well.” Loki tosses his small fire into the stream, where it fizzles out immediately. He produces another small in his hand. This one blue. “They didn’t know that yet. I should have at least done all the negotiations beforehand.”

Thor can’t stop his mouth before he says it, “Oh and what kind of negotiations would those have been? Like the ‘negotiations’ you’d done on Sakaar?”

Loki freezes. His flame turning to ice as well, falling into the palm of his hand. His icy glare turns to Thor. “Is there something you want to say, brother?”

Thor knows better to say anything.

“Well. You’re not wrong.” Loki begins tossing his ice in his hand idly. “It was a long two weeks. Best fun I’ve had in awhile.“ He smiles sharply at Thor. “Better than being beaten to a pulp by Banner.”

“I won that fight,” Thor growls at him. “But at least I wasn’t caught red-handed directing a play about myself.”

Loki throws the ice at Thor and hits him in the chest. Thor pushes his shoulder in retaliation.

“At least my time on Sakaar wasn’t spent tied to a chair.”

“At least my time in Sakarr wasn’t spent tide to a bed.”

“Only when I wanted to be.” Loki bites back.

They stare at each other. 

“At Least I didn’t spend years trying to rule Asgard only to make golden monuments to myself when I did.” 

Lok pounces on him, hitting him on his blind side as Thor tries to grapple him.

“Well at least my rule was peaceful and didn’t end in the planet blowing up!”

“You’re the one who blew it up!”

They punch and kick at each other, like when they were children fighting over a toy. It turns violent though, Thor can feel the electricity begin to dance off his skin, and he hears the metal clang of Loki summoning his knives.

“At least I don't fake my own death any time things get complicated.” Thor grunts, trying his best to pin Loki down while avoiding the sharp edge of his knives. “All you do is runaway!”

“Fuck you!” Loki bites back, his blade cutting into Thor’s bicep.

Thor sees an opening and grabs Loki’s arms, shifting his weight and pinning Loki to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. In the split second that Loki is stunned, Thor notices something.

Their respective flower crowns had been destroyed in their scuffle, flower petals litter the ground around them like snow. Loki’s hair is splayed out like spilled ink on the ground; the tiny white flowers that made up his adornments now weaved through his hair, like stars in the vastness of space. And Thor can’t help but stare. He’s beautiful.

He’s here.

Loki regains his breath and he grits his teeth in a snarl as he struggles against Thor’s hold. He stops his struggling once he realizes Thor isn’t moving. Loki’s eyes search Thor’s face in confusion. He must find something there, as he sighs and relaxes back to the ground. Thor hears the sound of his dagger hitting the ground before it vanishes. Loki looks away from him.

“What are you doing, brother?” His voice is tired.

“Looking at you,” Thor replies, dumbly. He’s not sure what he’s doing himself. It’s just when he looks at Loki he feels... Relief? Surprise?

Home. The word comes to him in a rush, a torrent of emotion he tries his best to temper down. “You’re here.” He says finally, squeezing Loki’s wrists a little tighter. Afraid he’ll disappear again.

Loki glances back at Thor, but looks away again quickly. Thor can see his throat moves as he swallows. “...I’m here.”

Thor knows, he knows he wouldn’t be able to do this without Loki. Leading their people without any of the safety nets he always thought he would have. Loki’s cunning, his knowledge, not being afraid to tell Thor when he is wrong. Thor needs him, as an anchor. As a friend. As a brother. Lover.

Thor relaxes his grip and rests his forehead on his brother’s shoulder. “We’ve lost so much, Loki.”

“I know.”

“Our family. Our friends. Our home.”

“Yes.”

“I thought I lost you. So many times...”

Loki says nothing.

Thor moves away from Loki, sitting up on his knees. Loki still isn’t looking at him. Thor sighs, and starts to get up, but Loki grabs him before he can, pulling him close and kissing him. It’s hard at first, desperate and angry like most of their kisses are. But it becomes softer, hesitant. Loki stops, resting his forehead on Thor’s chest. It’s a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the stream and songbirds.

“I thought I was lost...I thought I lost you.”

There’s so much Thor wants to say. He wants to promise Loki they’ll stay together. He wants to make Loki promise not to leave, never to leave again. To not betray him. To stay with him. He wants to tell Loki how much they need each other. Hate each other. Love each other.

But Thor knows he can’t. A promise hurts even more when you know it will be broken. And they’ve both been hurt enough for now. For now, they’re here. They’re both here.

So, Thor tells him, “I’m here. We’re home.”

Loki attacks him again. Hiss kiss is hot, desperate, and tastes so familiar. Thor barely has time to move them back onto their makeshift bed before they’re tearing at each other's clothes.

Thor tries to take him time, but Loki is having none of it. Thor goes willingly as Loki pushes him to the floor and straddles him. Loki retrieves a bottle of oil from seemingly nowhere and starts preparing himself, one hand bracing himself on Thor’s shoulder. His breath comes out in short gasps, a few small flowers still clinging to his hair. Thor squeezes Loki’s hip. It’s taking all he can to be patient; his cock already fully hard and wanting, Loki’s as well.

“Maybe…” Loki smiles, apparently noticing Thor’s suffering, “Maybe I should just take care of myself and go to bed.”

“Loki…” Thor growls.

Loki laughs, and at last, lowers himself onto Thor’s cock. He moves achingly slow.Thor wants to grab hips and push them down, and hear him cry out in pain and pleasure. He’s pretty sure that’s what Loki wants as well, if the teasing looks he’s giving him is anything to go by. But Thor also wants to savor this moment, Loki teasing him laughing, mixing his playfulness with pleasure. Thor lets him tease, watches him slowly move himself up and down the tips of his cock, never taking it all the way. He and runs his hands over his brother, his ass, his chest. He tells him he’s beautiful, he’s awful, lovely. Loki hates the praise, tells him to shut up. But his little gasps, his twitching cock, and the flush across his body beg to differ. 

Eventually, Loki grunts in impatience, tired of his game and starts taking Thor in earnest. But he pauses once he takes Thor all the way to the hilt, his breath stuttering, eyes closed. He mumbles something Thor can’t quite hear.

“Loki?” Thor questions, his brain foggy from pleasure but still concerned.

“I forgot…” Loki’s voice breathless.

“Forgot?” Thor grunts, impatiently shifting his hips.

”I ah- forgot how big you are….”

Thor freezes in surprise. Loki is never this honest when it comes to, well, anything. Loki must not have noticed his slip though, still focused on becoming used to Thor’s girth. But his word brings a spike of pleasure that Thor desperately has to calm. He takes a few deep breaths.

He clears his throat. “Yes. Well. Take your time.”

“Shut up, Thor.” Loki glares at him and starts to move.

He sets a fast pace, and Thor thrusts up to meet him, causing Lok to gasp. Thor loves to see Loki come on done, working himself on his cock, muscles straining. Thor strokes Loki’s cocks in time with his thrusts, and Loki cries out.

“Brother, ah-” Loki pants, and Thor can tell he’s close.

Their movements are becoming more erratic, Thor can feel Loki’s muscles tightening around him. Thor brings Loki down into a biting kiss and starts thrusting into him harder, faster. Loki cries out, his hands gripping Thor’s shoulders like a lifeline. One final thrust sends Loki over the edge, his come coating Thor’s stomach. Thor follows soon after, Loki’s warmth clenching tighter around him, crying out his name as he came being too much for Thor.

Thor lifts Loki off of him, his brother hissing slightly as Thor’s cock slips out of him. Thor rolls them over and starts lazily kissing him. Loki starts pushing him away though, saying he needs to catch his breath, so Thor gets up to find something to clean themselves off.

He finds a small wash cloth in the supplies they were given and dips it in the stream to wipe himself off. He dips it again then goes back over to Loki, and starts wiping him down as well, being as gentle as he can. Loki’s being strangely quiet though, his arm covering his eyes.

“Brother?” Thor hovers over him, hesitating. When Loki doesn’t answer he moves his arm from his face.

Loki’s eyes are filled with tears, but he angrily looks away from Thor and refuses to meet his gaze. “...I missed you.” His voice is raspy and quiet. “I missed this.”

Thor feels a warmth in his chest, followed by an icy pain. Like lightning flash in his heart. He missed this too. Missed Loki, how close they were. He wants to tell him that they’ll always have this now that they’re together again. Wants to tell him how much it hurt when Loki left when Loki ‘died’ so many times over that little pieces of Thor died as well.

“I missed you too.” He tells him instead, kissing him softly and hoping it’s enough to convey what’s in his heart.

They spend the night there. Naked under a haphazard pile of blankets and furs under the stars they had grown up gazing at, if from a new angle. The night is peaceful and quiet, and it’s the most restful sleep Thor has had since before Sakaar, with Loki pressed up against his side.

After they wake they bathe in the stream and pack up and head back towards the Elf Queen’s castle and their ship. It may just be because of the afterglow, but for some reason, the forest looks even more vibrant and full of life than before. Even Loki remarks on the beauty of it.

The Queen herself met them outside where the ship was waiting, the last few supplies being loaded on.

“My Princes,” She greets them, her smile bright and welcoming. “Thank you so much for blessing our forest with your love.”

“Uhm,” Thor says eloquently. Loki fidgets beside him.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki questions.

She ignores them though, sweeping her hands toward the forest. Which, THor realizes does seem overtaken with flowers and new growth moreso than it was yesterday. “Your lovemaking has revitalized our forest! It is now bursting with new life and it's all because of you. By embracing each other and releasing your seed-”

“Yes, okay we understand!” Thor interrupts. “We uhm, are glad to be of service.” Loki elbows him in the chest. “Ah, Thank you for allowing us to stay the night here. It was nice to… clear our heads.”

Loki clears his throat. “Well, I hope are, ah, blessing is sufficient enough to cover the expenses for our supplies?”

The queen laughs, “Yes of course. We have provided you with all that we could.” A mischievous glint comes to her eye, “Along with a few special gifts from myself.”

They once more thank the queen and make a hasty retreat onto the ship. As they take off and say their final farewells to their star system, Thor finds himself walking over to Loki on the observation deck.

“I’ll miss these stars.”

“Yes,” Loki says, watching the stars go by. The familiar constellations and planets drifting slowly away. “But I suppose we will find new ones. It is a long trek from here to earth.”

“We’ll have to gather supplies few more times before we reach it.”

Loki gives him a look. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to use the same negotiating tactic elsewhere.” He smiles as he says it though, and Thor finds it contagious.

“Well, we won’t know until we try.” Thor laughs, and Loki pushes him playfully.

Thor knows the journey will be long and arduous, danger awaiting them at every turn. But right now, his brother is laughing and their people are clothed and fed. There is warmth here, on this ship of immigrants floating in the cold void of space. It feels like home.


End file.
